The One Who Cries When Your Alone
by 10-Tinkerbell
Summary: I watched him push the world away. I watched him become an instant danger to himself. He didn’t realize that people cared about him, he wanted to block out reality completely. Song-fic to Evanescence's


Disclaimer: All characters or places that you recognize do not belong to me. Neither do the song lyrics to Evanescence's 'Where will you go'. I am neither smart enough, nor talented enough to enough write anything as good as that. You should know that by now.

Author's Blab:

I was really, really bored one afternoon and I had nothing to do, or no one to talk to. So, I started writing a really lousy story about Snape's retreat from the world. I'm not telling you who's point of view it's in, see if you can figure it out. Mind you, it's kind of obvious. I hope it's not _too_ short. It did keep me busy for a while. I don't know how good it is, and I'd really appreciate any criticism. Please read and review.

_**The One Who Cries When Your Alone**_

I always watched him back away from the world. I felt a pang of pity every time I passed him in the halls. I wanted to comfort him, to tell him that he wasn't alone, but I knew that he would push me away, too. It was just something that I have grown immune to. I'm used to his ignorance of what's in front of him. He doesn't realize that people care, because he's busy loathing the past. I love that about him; he's an enigma to me.

_You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone_

He pushes everyone else away, no one to talk to. Sometimes, I wondered whether he spoke to himself. I marveled at his past, and longed to be a part of his future. But I knew, that no matter what, I was always just going to be another worm in a pile of mud. I was nothing special; he wouldn't care even if I were the queen of the bloody world. I know that soon, he'll be left alone. I don't want it to happen, but he won't let me do anything about it.

_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape_

I couldn't bring myself to face the pain he must go through. His harsh exterior just made me wonder at what was lying underneath; what he was hiding. He kept a second life, and I knew it. A life that allowed him to be cold and uncaring on the outside, but I knew that there was an actual soul beneath his hatred. But no matter how deep I dug, I hit a rock. He would always block me out. And I couldn't turn to anyone for help either, my sympathy for him was a secret; my love for him was a secret. And he knew. He knew that the reason I cared was because I loved him more than anyone. He hated me and it urged me to long for him even more. He was pushing away reality, afraid of what might happen.

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone_

I knew he was scared, but if he kept it up, there was no doubt that he'd die alone. Sometimes, it crossed my mind whether he'd die alone just to spite me. I would always thrust that thought aside, afraid that it might be true. He must realize by now that I won't give up. I won't surrender to the wall that he's built around himself.

_I realize you're afraid  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape_

I call out to him, but he can't even hear me. Yet any feelings that he surpresses, I know about it. I know his fears and want to help him conquer them. I know his secrets and want to hold them to my grave. I know his past and long to be his future. He can't be alone forever, no matter how hard he tries. He thinks that no one notices him; I notice him, the hard part is getting him off my mind.

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
I can hear you in a whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming_

I try to understand what he's doing, what he's going through. But I can't knock down the wall of broken hearts that he's built, no matter how hard I try. I'll sit on the outside and wait. I'll wait for him to come around and finally see that I care about him. I want to stop him from blocking everything out before it becomes mutual. I want to stop it, before he kills himself in solitude.

_I realize you're afraid  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape_

Why won't you love me _Severus Snape_? Is it because you can never love a _mudblood_…

Author's Blab: Well, there you have it. Another pathetic story written by the idiotic Tinkerbell… Please tell me what you think, or any ways to make it better and improve my writing. I need all the bloody help I can get!

10-Tink…


End file.
